streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-4950430-20160104083213
ola a todos esto es mi historia de mi habilidad los que yo boy ha platicar no es yo presumir que soy el mejor nadien me pueden ganar soy in vencible bueno todo en pero en street fighter 2 arcade de la década de los 90 yo era un ex adicto jugador de street fighter 2 en arcade la verdad en ese tiempo yo jugué mucho street fighter 2 yo soy muy bueno jugando street fighter 2 en este tiempo en la maquinitas yo jugué mucho mortal kombat 1-2-3- la verdad era un éxito era un adicto jugador de mortal kombat me tomo mucho tiempo de practica en las maquinitas , la verdad yo gaste mucho dinero mi mejor personajes es ryu en esa época se miraba mucho street fighter 2 arcade pero ya no como the King of fighter y otros juegos de peleas es el mas destacado en esa época el mas jugado en los salones de arcade maquinitas , esa época street fighter 2 era un éxito la verdad street fighter 2 es un classico yo jugué street fighter 2 sega nenesis super nintendo , mi primer juegos de peleas en línea es street fighter 2 hyeper fighing para Xbox 360 xbox live la verdad yo dure un año jugando este juego en línea a veces perdia y a veces ganaba mucho tiempo de practica en línea hay muy buenos jugadores en línea yo jugué un classico juegos de sf 2 en línea me falta va mejorar mas en línea en el 2003 salio snk vs capcom chaos svc en las maquinitas la verdad yo me soprendio mucho que the kof vs sf pelea la verdad yo jugué mucho snk vs capcom chaos en arcade maquinitas mi primera peleas de snk vs capcom chaos en arcade maquita yo usaba a ryu y mi retador es Kim es ryu vs kim yo gane estaba punto de perder fue una pelea asombrosa la verdad mucha gente les gusta mi manera de jugar violent ken en los salones de arcade yo jugué mucho este juego en Xbox 1 , street fighter 4 en 2009 yo cuando jugué este juego en Xbox 360 lo lo conosi cuando era estreno 2009 mi habilidad en línea yo use mucho a ryu en línea yo les gane a mucha gente en línea con el ryu solo pocas personas me pudieron ganar me a mi en línea en super street fighter 4 si me ganaron a mi cuando se estreno super street fighter 4 arcade edition la verdad yo aprendi mucho con el bison la verdad soy muy bueno jugador con bison en super street fighter 4 arcade edition digo en serio la practica mucho tiempo de practica con el bison oni yo les ganaba mucho con el , oni solo cocas personas me pudieron ganar me a mi en línea bueno chavos esto es mi historia de mi habilidad se necesita mucho tiempo de practica años de practica soy un adicto comentando paginas sitios web blog de street fighrter a todo esto es mi platica mi historia soy un fan de street fighter yo me meti esto en la internet paginas sitios web yo en pese como el 2005 bueno yo como fan tengo adminadore ya tengo mucho tiempo escribiendo la verdad yo hecho , muchos logros por la internet yo entrado a muchos sitios paginas web de street fighter en la intenet soy un usuarios de capcom unity los empleados de capcom de los estados unidos me conocen a mi digo en serio mucha gente piensa que yo soy presumidos y que yo tengo amigos en capcom la verdad yo soy un usuario muy serio en capcom unity en capcom unity yo solo me dedico escribir comentar blog de los empleados, en capcom unity solo mededico escribir blog de street fighter , marvel vs capcom street fighter x tekken un un empleado de capcom me envio un mesnajes en mi perfil de capcom unity medijo un empleado sergio gracias por tus comentarios nosotros apreciamos tus coemtnarios nos da animo yo escribiro comentado muchos blog de street fighter marvel vs capcom en capcom unity los empleados leen mis, coemtarios en sus blog , la verdad yo eparticipado muchos comentarios en capcom unity yo soy la primera persona que crea un tema en los foro de project x zone en capcom unity , la verdad yo uso mucho mi perfil de capcom unity havese los empleados de capcom miran mis fotos mis videos en mi perfil de capcom unity yo soy el , autor del la palabra fan bueno jugador street fighter , como nacio esta palabra famoso soy el autor de esta palabra todo en peso cuando era muy juven soy bueno jugando street fighter 2 arcade hacer muchos año cuando yo me em to al mundo de la internetn yo me hise fan de street fighter , hay nacio la palabra fan bueno jugador street fighter , yo conci el foro street fighter .cl la verdad es un buen foro de street fighter mis amigos son amistoso la verdad yo soy muy famoso en ese foro yo esposteado mucho yo e creado muchos temas de ese foro , pero la mentable mente drg el dueño de ese foro me baneo la cuenta por tonto es un idiota y pendejo sergio escribio bien y el idiota de drg dise que escribe mal sergio intento de escribir bien el el pendejo dise que sergio no intento de escribir bien drg es un tonto yo , hable este problema con mi amigos no lo entiendo nada lo que disen mis amigos , entonces mi verguenza es yo me suscribie segunta cuenta de el foro de drg me cacho que soy yo el idiota medio 15 minutos para detectar algo cuando en su for cuando yo em e creado otra cuenta del el foro street fighter .cl ya me dicuenta que este problema que yo tengo SOLO en el foro de street fighter .cl y drg se esta haciendo pendejo , idiota conmigo ya me dicuenta por que me banearon la cuenta este problema no es con drg son contodo sus amigos yo que me suscribi a muchos otros foros juegos de peleas no me pasa eso ami la verdad bueno yo haciendo experimentos aciendo cosas por la interne yo estube en muchos foros juegos de peleas la verdad estoy en otros foros juegos de peleas la primera ves que yo soy moderador de un foro juego de peleas es zona arcade argentina es la primera ves que yo soy moderado de este foro la verdad el administrador compartimos nuestras idea al foro yo cuando era nuevo el foro zona arcade argentina yo aumente muchos sus visitas la verdad yo me lo pase muy bien en el foro zona arcade argentina bueno aqui les dejo los logros que yo hecho por la internet ------------------Sergio, gracias por lo mucho, hombre! No tienes ni idea de lo que es un honor que se han convertido en una parte del universo de combate Street. Más grandes cosas por venir. De hecho, el trabajo de volver a formatear la siguiente secuencia de comandos en el episodio 11 de la web esta noche. Te mantendré informados. Mientras tanto, tanto amor y Spinning piledriving soviéticos Abrazos de oso ruso para usted! Gracias por mantener la fe!